


Лучшие воины

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Лучшими в бою оказываются те воины, от которых не ждешь доблести





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Warriors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595039) by [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil). 



Когда ты впервые его увидел, в голове невольно мелькнул вопрос – что курил Гендальф, когда выбрал этого хоббита для похода? Было слишком очевидно, что он ни разу в жизни не держал в руках оружия, и уж точно не был вором. 

Ты ясно видишь чистоту его сердца. Ее пока не утратили лишь самые младшие из твоих собратьев, но он все же отличается от них. Настолько простодушным может быть только тот, кому неведома страсть обладания. 

У него есть уютный дом и поэтому он не понимает, за что вы бьетесь, зачем затеяли этот опасный поход. Почему он согласился помочь незнакомцам? 

Тем не менее, вы были вынуждены принять выбор Гендальфа, и может быть, вас еще ждут сюрпризы. И может быть, тебе только кажется, что он ко всем относится с презрением?

*

Может быть.

*

Только ты не делал ставок. Ты не верил, что он решится отправиться с вами, пусть даже Гендальф утверждал обратное. 

Ты не можешь обвинить его в трусости. Твой собственный народ не пришел тебе на помощь, народ, лучше прочих познавший тяготы и лишения. Так почему же простой хоббит, никогда не державший в руках клинка, мирно живущий в тишине и покое Шира, почему он подвергает опасности собственную жизнь ради дела, которое его совершенно не касается?

*

Не забывай, ты ни разу не видел, чтобы волшебник ошибался.

*

Нельзя сказать, что он тебе не нравится. В другое время, за добрым ужином у теплого очага, хоббит мог бы стать прекрасным компаньоном. Он любит рассказы обо всем, что происходит за пределами его Шира, слушает их, как ребенок, не видевший мира. 

Ты хотел бы, чтобы он образумился, отказался от этого безрассудства и вернулся в свой безопасный дом.

Тебе в отряде не нужны дети.

*

Ты неправ.

*

Ты так привык постоянно сражаться, что, попав в плен к троллям, думаешь только об освобождении от пут. 

Но Бильбо не похож на твоих сородичей, он не привык выживать. Тебе не понятно, чего он пытается добиться. Может, он хочет выторговать собственную жизнь? И если так, ты вряд ли стаешь его винить. Но в отличие от него, ты знаешь этот мир и понимаешь, что спорить с троллями бесполезно. Ты хочешь объяснить ему, сказать, что он попусту тратит слова. Сказать, что тебе жаль, что ты втянул его в этот поход, в котором он погибнет.

И вдруг ты понимаешь. Рассвет близок, а с ним и спасение. Надо признать, он быстро соображает, но дело, конечно же, в основном в везении.

*

Ты всегда прекрасно умел отрицать очевидное.

*

Его слова ранят, потому что он говорит правду. Твои попутчики тоже знают, но ни один ни разу не произносил это вслух. У вас нет дома. Вы скитальцы. И хоббиту не место среди вас. Скатертью дорога.

*

Если сосредоточиться на ярости, можно не замечать облегчения.

*

Не может быть, чтобы он в самом деле ушел. Именно это злит тебя больше всего. Он ничего не должен тебе, и ты уверен, что не давал ему повода так думать. И все же так тебе легче: он слишком слабый, он не был готов и к половине тех опасностей, что вы встретили на пути. Он не может защитить себя, а у тебя нет на это времени. Теперь ты сможешь спать спокойно, зная, что у него снова есть крыша над головой и уютная постель.

*

Ты и не подозревал, что можно испытывать столько противоречивых чувств одновременно.

*

В этот миг ты понимаешь, что вот она, смерть. Как ни старайся, у тебя нет сил, чтобы защищаться. Ты повержен и все попытки тщетны. Ты утешаешь себя только тем, что, возможно, сможешь выиграть им время, а там глядишь Гендальф придумает что-нибудь и, хочется верить, вытащит их. Ты не ждешь спасения, и уж точно не от Бильбо Бэггинса.

*

А может и следовало. Ведь Гендальф его выбрал, так?

*

Ты понимаешь, что жив, когда открываешь глаза и чувствуешь боль везде. Только это не важно, тебя гораздо больше волнует то, что Бильбо нигде не видно. Гендальф уверяет, что все в порядке, тебя раздражает его понимающий взгляд. 

Бильбо не воин, его никогда не учили защищать собственную жизнь, он это умеет гораздо хуже остальных. Все твои знания о мире говорят, что он должен быть обузой.   
Ты ошибся и теперь начинаешь думать, что лучшими в бою оказываются те воины, от которых не ждешь доблести.

*

Тебе хочется, чтобы можно было чуть дольше подержать его вот так, в объятиях, в безопасности.


End file.
